Descendants of Mu
by lilmommy0911
Summary: Every day is the same; wake, travel, hope to eat something, and sleep once again. Every day is an attempt to escape the frigid cold that has plagued them for generations. They hope to find warmth, food, and simply survive. But Miori has a destiny beyond just simply surviving. We all came from the original one, but some are closer related. AU, OC, AT
1. Chapter 1

Descendants of Mu

Chapter 1

Dawn was breaking over the tundra. Fog flowed freely over the snowy landscape and miles and miles of cold. Frozen rivers criss-crossed a dead land, devoid of life, murdered by the frigid air. The remnants of trees stood as the tombstones they were.

The bluing sky from the birthing sun gave attention to the span of the environment with large mountains and valleys and endless miles of flat terrain that once played homage to forests and beasts. The whole world was white, sans a breaking flame hidden close to a valley tucked between the tallest peaks. A closer look at the fire revealed a small settlement huddled in close to the blazing embers kept alive only by a red creature with a small fire on its tail, but itself remained unburned. The camp dwellers were beginning to rouse with the sun, peeking their heavily wrapped bodies out of their hide shelters to begin packing for the new day's journey.

Inside one of the temporary shelters, blue eyes peered out into the cold, taking in the colors of the dawn. The owner of those blue eyes stepped back and began gathering her things, and quickly braided the cascading black locks that adorned her head. Her nimble hands flowed through the jet strands as they completed the plait, securing it with a leather string pulled from a hide many months ago. She knew that as soon as things were satisfactory gathered that once again they would be on the move, seeking food and an escape from the blinding cold that had plagued them for generations.

Filling her arms with the extent of her belongings and wrapping herself up tightly, she exited her small shelter, nodding to a man outside that it was okay to take down. Every day was the same; wake, travel, hope to eat something, and sleep once again. Thankfully the longer moons were slowly ending, giving way to longer hours in the sun, but the cold changed very little. Every day that passed was a day longer that they had survived, but with the miles that they had covered and found very little life, it was becoming more of a realization that each day may be their last.

Approaching the large, rock beast she secured her things in the provided pockets, speaking soft words to the monstrous, snake-like creature. The creature loved hearing her speak and turned it's massive form to face her, not wanting to miss a word.

"It's another day, Onyx. I'm so sorry that you have to go through the cold this way, but it's the only way that any of us are surviving." She said, before walking to her seat on the beast and climbing upon. The creature was hardy, however, and didn't seem to mind the length of travel in the frigid air as long as it had plenty of rocks to eat at night.

Once everything was together they began their journey to the south through the valley, secured on a herd of Onyx, bundled as though the day was their last.

*Author's Note: This is a huge work in progress. One day I got an idea and just ran with it. It will get better, I promise Oh yeah, It's AU, OC, and alternate timeline. I'm going to try to keep the pokemon as true to their characteristics as possible, but given the harsh environment, it may not always be so. Just work with me here.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The air was hot and steaming. Sweat dripped down every curve of her naked body to meet the soft ground below that squished between her toes. It was almost blindingly bright in the small clearings, but once the canopy overtook her again, the daylight was severely muted into a shadow-like land. The world around her was full of life and sound, almost loud from the hundreds of different species living there. Her nose crumpled at the many smells that met her; the mud, the trees, the creatures, the water. All of her senses were alive.

Looking up into the trees she noticed many Mankey swinging from branch to branch and an occasional Weepingbel perched in a branch. On the ground around her Oddish were escaping away and Butterfree flew above her. They were all strangers to her, but somehow she knew them her whole life.

She looked straight ahead into the path of parted ferns and trees and noticed a small, pink creature with a long tail and pointed ears, flying about 4 feet off the ground. She smiled as the little creature did somersaults before her eyes and beckoned for her to follow. Her feet gradually began to move to follow the airy creature.

Over a long distance they walked, passing many other creatures in their safe habitat. In the distance between several trees she could see a large stone structure and deep inside she felt a voice calling her to enter the temple. Upon getting closer, the creature stopped and hovered in front of her, staring deep into her eyes. She heard that voice inside again.

_From here, you must go alone. You are one with us. _

And the creature vanished before her eyes, leaving her to enter by herself.

It was the end, again. Her blue eyes opened and Miori reached to rub the sleep from her drooping lids. Every night for as long as she can remember she had dreamed of this place and it's wonders. Every night she had been drawn to enter the temple, but never reached it.

Yet another day had come with the sun creeping above the frozen horizon. The previous day they were lucky for reaching the end of the valley between the peaks, but at the cost of one of their own as the next previous moments revealed by the screams of a woman in the camp. She knew that once one of the settlers was lost, there would be no finding them as the snow formed a tomb around their weakened bodies and gave them death quicker, nature's burial if you will. Anyone surviving the cold was a miracle, and she was blessed with just a scar on her hand from the frostbite and no memories, as she was very young. There would be no time for mourning and risking frozen tears.

The day creeped by slowly as they entered the empty land, pressing toward the South, hoping that it would bring them warmth. The winds of the open area were harsh and bitter, but the snow lessened up, giving them a clear path onto the sheer vastness before them.

They moved gingerly along, very proud of themselves for making such headway. But very quickly, that elated joy turned into deathly fear when they heard a crack and rumbling beneath their Onyx. That was when they discovered that the vast land that they had been traveling wasn't a land at all, but a frozen sea.

They were standing on ice.


End file.
